File talk:Tashigi Embarrassed.png
Manga vs. Anime Gotta love when Admins break rules. The original version is the manga, so therefore it must stay on the manga. Anyways, the anime image is NOT the full picture. The point of the scene was to show that she was embarrassed due to her breasts being fully shown, and her legs being exposed. Her character is one that doesn't want to be exposed in such a way, which is why she automatically closed her legs, and buttoned back up her shirt right afterwards. Not only that, but the anime image is clear fanservice. 00:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Honestly I think this was upload just for "fan service" rather that any possible utility on the wiki. That said, I don't understand why being the original version from the manga it must stay that way... don't we usually update the images? About not being fullbody, I don't think it's a issue: the image purpose is to show Tashigi embarrassed and that's what it does. Also the manga one was on a minor panel, therefor is less detailed. What I mean by original is the original version of the edit war is the one it has to stay on in these cases, which is the manga. As for your points, it was show her embarrassed, but the "why is she embarrassed" is not as expanded upon in the anime as the manga. She's supposed to be embarrassed due to her legs being open, and her cleavage being almost shown. It's next to text in the personality section about it. 01:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The main idea is that she's embarrassed, mostly due to her chest basically exposed, its fanservice, typical anime. the legs are YOUR main point of focus galaxy, 9.9/10 its the chest that is the focus. Just let it go, there are more important things to improve on the wiki, your thing with tashigi spread-eagle is of little importance. AsuraDrago (talk) 22:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Please don't create giant spaces in the talk page. Anyways, why is she embarrassed? The main reason she's embarrassed is because her legs are spread out, and her cleavage is exposed. Using the anime is NOT the full picture. 5/10 is the current image. Sorry that I actually care about images showing what they're meant to show. 22:58, July 20, 2013 (UTC) i have no idea about the whole "space issue" but she's mainly embarrassed about her exposed chest! this has been proven and explained several times by me, which you never care to read when i explain it. you can't be so stubborn over these things. and don't give me the whole "oh i'm sorry i care" crap. the main idea is that she's embarrassed over her exposed chest, man whats with you and her legs spread? kind of creepy that thats your main reason for the switch. just deal with it, we all enjoy the anime better and your the only one for it, somtimes in life you gotta deal with the facts, the reason, and whats generally good for things around other people. so stop being such a manga-only hard-ball, its pathetic. AsuraDrago (talk) 03:47, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the anime is the greatest piece of work ever, and Toei is the original author. We should bow to them and never look back. Not. Please reread the scene again. She is embarrassed due to two things, the exposed cleavage, and the legs. The anime scrolled down, had the legs, but in a different shot. If you want to use the anime, crop out the breasts too, since the whole thing is irrelevant, since her face is all that matters. But if you want it to display THIS scene, then it HAS to show the legs. Also, yet again, you've failed to explain what color adds to this image, other then the color of her clothes which is NOT important here. 04:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) i never mentioned anything oh the coloring of the image, but why would it matter? so try to not bring up other topics to draw yourself away from the main idea here. the image raw from the anime and the coloring is right anyway. the main idea is to she her embarrassed, legs or breasts, the facial expression is what shows it all. your making a bigger fuss on this that their should be. it doesnt need the legs you want so badly. we can clearly see her embarrassment with her expression, removing the breasts (which is impossible) or having no legs shown will not change anything or prove your point. AsuraDrago (talk) 20:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Either just show the face, which is all you REALLY need, or use the manga, which shows the full scene of this specific embarrassment. It's as simple as that. 20:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Use the anime because it really doesn't matter. SeaTerror (talk) 20:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nice argument. You have fully convinced me. Crop it to just show her face, since that's all that matters, unless you are trying to convey "why" she is embarrassed. In the latter case, she is embarrassed because of both her cleavage and legs being exposed. 20:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) You're the supreme overlord of nonissues. SeaTerror (talk) 20:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Caption is her showing embarrassment. All that is needed is the face in that case. 21:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the anime picture. 21:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Got any arguments to back that up? I already explained that the anime image isn't the full scene. If you want to use it though, crop it to just show the face, which is all that truly matters. 21:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/nonissue there you go. SeaTerror (talk) 21:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Stay off the talk pages if you're just going to troll them. 22:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) See galaxy? don't be so stubborn over this. the anime suits fine, your just having a fit since i schooled you over why the anime image is perfect for the wiki. just get over it dude, seriously. everyone else here agrees on the anime over manga image in this case, and even after i state the facts and counter-argue against your pointless fight you still deny the facts. the facts have been dealt and your in denial of it all with our futile excuses. AsuraDrago (talk) 00:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) You schooled me? I'd love to see where that happened. The FACT remains that you STILL haven't explained WHY the anime image needs to show the cleavage, and not the legs. You haven't explained how the manga is bad, and you can't. You haven't explained why we can't just use the face in the anime version. Either crop it to the face, or use the manga. It's that simple. Full scene vs. actual use of image. Obviously, we just need the face. 00:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) use the manga image it illustrates her embarrassment better-- 00:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I've said it several times, your just too stubborn to read fool. so just calm yourself. oh and now you say that the face is important, i've made that very clear in the last few explanations on this page, you just can't except facts until you actually learn of your own faults then try to cover them up by re-using my facts. jeez man your causing a lot of trouble on the wiki, just face facts and let it go, we all have been on the anime side since the start. if you'd actually pay attention and read what i've reviously written and accept the facts then you might just understadn, but seeing your recent behaviour and awful attitude on the wiki recently i doubt you can look past your stubborness. AsuraDrago (talk) 16:04, July 28, 2013 (UTC) i believe the phrase "pot calling the kettle black" was invented for you asura, because you are being even more stubborn then gal plus i dont really think you are actually reading gal's arguments, also you really need to fix your grammar-- 19:41, July 28, 2013 (UTC) It's hard to read what you said (no punctuation at all). The fact still remains that all that matters is the face. You are missing my point. Want the full scene? Use the manga. Want to just see her being embarrassed? Use the anime. It really is as simple as that. Stop being petty and resorting to insults on talk pages. It isn't going to get you anywhere, especially when you claim that they're arguments. 19:42, July 28, 2013 (UTC) fool. now using my argument again galaxy? pathetic. cpt carnuk, you no nothing but the false sence of galaxys words. so stay out of this please. and i don't need you claiming i need to work on grammar. this is a wiki i can type casual and if a spell somthing wrong deal with it. how low can you be if you have to result to comment on anothers grammar?. i've been arguing for the anime with my reasons stated previously above but now you want to suggest we use the anime image all of a sudden? you really know how to twist anothers words. just learn to hold up a decent argument of your own. quite frankly i haven't said anything insulting, i've simply state the facts and you can't accept that. the point being we keep the anime image, as that was the idea since the start. so drop it and let it be. AsuraDrago (talk) 19:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Please refrain from using petty insults such as "fool" on talk pages. People are not going to take your arguments seriously if you do that. I suggested we compromise and use just here face from the anime, which is all that is really needed. If you still want to show "why" she's embarrassed, then it has to be the manga. All that really matters is showing what her face looks like when she shows embarrassment, so the "why" isn't really needed, but if it came down to disputing over the "why", I support the manga. 19:58, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Anime version is a terribly cropped shot. Use manga. 13:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Panda. We can't see anything in that anime picture. 20:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Pretty clear majority here. Needs to be manga again, but it's locked. 23:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 08:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 04:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I also support the manga version. Seems like a clear majority on this page too. 03:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) The manga version is better than the anime version. 03:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) yata reverted it back to the manga version-- 16:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Now lets just go over this before any final decisions are actually made. lets compare the two: The manga version gives a full view of her, from spread legs to opened chest. the quality isn't that good either. But the anime version is just a close-up of her, we can hardly see her legs and her breasts and expression are the main highlights, not to mention that its in color. it is cropped very good and although it isn't fully HQ the quality is better than the manga version. On the matter of whether or not which is more inappropriate, they both kind of take the cake on that, since oda (and countless other manga authors) have a pervy sense of humor at times. What anime doesn't have a moment like this? Overall what matters on the wiki is that we have a good-quality image for the articles. The manga is of poor quality and the anime is of better quality compared to the other. AsuraDrago 17:32, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Manga's better and this discussion is pretty much over. 18:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Galaxy, there are other people here to talk with, not just you. i want a little more input from the others so you don't need to talk to speak like that. the anime image was used for the longest time and no one complained about it. i'm asking for OTHERS to talk, not just anime bias galaxy. if the others want the manga image then so be it. AsuraDrago 02:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Yep, and other people have already said they preferred the manga. The anime was not used for a long time at all actually. It was put there by DP when it shouldn't have been, due to the discussion going on on this page. Plenty of people complained about it, so read above to see that. Read above and you'll see that the majority want manga, which means this talk page is over. 02:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Isn't the purpose of the picture to show her expression? Who cares about the legs? Forget what I said above. Manga is better. 10:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Manga as it shows her emotions more than the anime one. 19:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, majority is clear. Closing this. 19:32, September 18, 2013 (UTC)